A common problem among residential telephone subscribers is the growing number of bothersome solicitation calls received at the station set. Many such calls are unwanted and are a waste of time to the subscriber. The problem bears a resemblance to so called "junk mail" in that such calls are frequently unwanted. However, with junk mail the victim may have his name purged from mailing lists. In the case of junk phone calls no such recourse exists.